Talk:Icy Veins
If Icy Veins is the actual killing blow to your enemy, will the secondary (nearby foes damage) effect still trigger? - Esqu 22:23, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :probably, you could scrimage a 55 and find out --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:01, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, it will trigger --Parabellum 14:28, 17 August 2006 (CDT) I love this skill :) the primary skill for my minion bomber :: Soqed Hozi :: 10:35, 15 October 2006 (CDT) Even better now with the recharge fixed. Zomg, bonerinducing. Haha, nice. Icy veins spike is even stronger now ¬.¬ — Skuld 12:06, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :This is really really powerful now. I could see it becoming one of the premiere damage skills. BigAstro 13:44, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :I didn't realise this had been buffed. It's pretty powerful stuff right now, spammable, painful, annoying. In AB you can even use it to slip in some extra damage by slapping it on already-dying foes. Kessel 21:40, 20 November 2006 (CST) Stacking? I know most hexes do not stack, but seeing how assasin promise, if multiple are hexed on a same target, when the foes dies, it will recharge ALL the assasin who hexed him. Would this apply, possibly allowing for 800+ damage in a 6 man necro spike in HA? :Unfortunatly, no. Just tested in the Great Temple. --Khoross 11:23, 4 January 2007 (CST) actually, in HA it works very well. How well would this work? A 55 build that uses this? Could it be the newest thing around the nerf from hell? My real question I guess is that is this treated as AoE dmg? :Not really, this skill does not stack, and the AoE only comes into effect once your enemy dies. It's more to turn your enemies into bombs like your minions, as well as dealing a fair deal of damage for virtually no energy. Nerf me, ANet, NERF ME!!!Caramel Ni 13:12, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Blast..and I was just planning to see if I could make a 55 build around this somehow..Personal goal--reviving 55 monks fully. I wonder..what if you ran a minion-factory like build (2 jagged bones in this case), with the others being icy veins necros (4 of them), got your minionchain up first, then had the MMs run into/lure the enemies, sac themselves dead, then quickly have the others icy-veins the now masterless minions with this (since they're "foes" now)? Then start spiking with it on the other players, knowing they'll be low? It's probably a horrible idea, bah. Who knows, maybe people are doing it already. Throw in EoE to make it a worse/better gimmick. I have too many dumb ideas right now Shas'o Kauyon 07:18, 2 April 2007 (CDT) anyone know a good counter to this build? like a whole team of necros spiking it? :Quick infuse with immediate PS followup (have this sequence hotkeyed on infuser monk) or vise-versa. And since it's become FotM, Mantra of Frost will help, I think fR0z3n.S0u1 03:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Nerf Ouch... reduced to a point where un-nerfed soul reaping is required to spam it... double ouch. Tycn 23:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes, it now needs energy management to use this, as natural +4 regen will compensate for almost 8 ennergy during the recharge, and that means signet of lost souls has to be used, now I use this as almost my only skill in low level areas, because its generally one hit aoe killing, SoLS is not gunna help me there... 10 e is nothing. now only 4/8 spikers will spike and the other 4 will spike someone else. its ridiculousCaramel Ni 16:34, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Or they will just go N/E and use GoLE which was also nerfed. Caramel Ni 16:39, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :I know, it barely affects the spike. I'm talking about the poor PvE necros with their already underused IV. And the spike wasn't that overpowered anyway, not compared to other spikes. Tycn 23:26, 12 April 2007 (CDT) If played well, an IV Spike is really to strong... 5-6 healers that can handle any pressure and a spike with a huge amount of damage. And i guess thats the Problem...they can spike u one after the other and u cannot shut all their healing down... I guess it'll be best, if izzy simply takes his example from Enchanters Corundum and let IV's damage only apply if Target Foe isn't hexed. Cannot be capped in EoTN *Eye of the North **Plague of Destruction (Raven's Point) needs to be removed because it is not a boss. :It's a boss-like foe. 19:44, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Hero Usage Anyone notice that heroes are barely ever using this skill? I've had it on my MM for a month or two now (build includes putrid bile) and only ever seem to notice it being used once or twice per vanquish. Anyone else have this problem? It seems to be extremely under-utilized by the AI. SteeleB 21:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC)